Burgundy and Blood
by Lady Blackhat
Summary: Legato meets a young woman with similar powers. He is going to recruit her to join the Gung Ho Guns and his bed, but she has other ideas. Rated M for Adult situations, violence, gore, and language.
1. Initial Encounters

**Burgundy and Blood**

 _Author's note: This was originally written back in the early 2000's during the height of the anime craze in America. I have left the original author's notes at the end of each chapter as they were written. This story is based solely off of the anime series and has little resemblance to the manga. Some of the characters here are originals created by (L). This is a stand alone story but you must read this to understand a later work in this series which will be titled, "Generation Gunsmoke." Rated M for adult situations_

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, never have, never will… Not making any money off this as usual, so please don't sue me.

Part I - Initial Encounters

The silent young woman sat alone at the bar, ravenously devouring a plate of food and a few choice sweets. The first thing any one noticed about this quiet young woman was her deep burgundy hair that cascaded down her back and over the barstool she sat on until it almost touched the floor. The colored locks flowed gently forward to conceal the majority of her face as she sat quietly. She spoke to no one other than the bartender and then only to order her meal and drink.

Off to the corner, a man in a black suit and bright pink shirt wailed away on a saxophone. She thought for a moment that the mournful song mirrored her life perfectly…sad and filled with pain. Slim white hands lifted the whiskey filled glass to her lips. She winced slightly as the raw liquid burned its way down her throat. "What do I owe you?"

Male ears pricked to attention at the sound of the soft voice. "I reckon about $$3.00 will cover it, Miss." She slid the money across the bar and stood to leave. There were many in drawn breaths as she shrugged into her silver trench coat. A loose black belt with a wicked looking dagger rode low on her hips. In such lawless times, it was not overlooked that she only carried a dagger for protection.

The girl stood a little over six feet tall. Her body was very slim and yet, it still curved and dipped in all the right places. Her breasts rose high on her chest, their small nipples apparent under her black body suit. Strategically placed zippers on her suit made many of the men wonder what delights could be found beneath the metal teeth.

Running her hands under the collar of the coat, she pulled her burgundy hair free and let it ripple down her back. Platinum eyes flashed in her face as she scanned the crowd with barely concealed contempt. She knew their thoughts and despised them for it. She made for the swinging doors to leave and continue her travels. A hand reached up from a table to grasp her arm and stop her progress.

"Hey, doll, where ya going in such a hurry? I think you ought to sit yourself down and let me get acquainted with ya."

Hatred blazed in her eyes as she gazed at the hand on her arm. Her skin crawled with revulsion. "Remove your hand, please." Her voice and her tone were completely at odds with the light flashing in her eyes.

"Remove your hand? Ohhhh, listen boys. We've got Miss Society here in our humble bar. Look doll, you don't understand. I'm offering to show you a real good time. And I can tell by your looks that you're the type that enjoys having a good time." Masculine laughter accompanied the jibe.

Sparks flashed in her eyes as she coolly assessed the crowd. These men reminded her of the kind her mother often brought back to the shack she used to call a home. Quiet rage welled up inside her as she remembered the times her mother spread her legs for scum like this and begged for more as some man hammered himself between her thighs.

Catching the offending limb in a tight grasp, she removed it from her arm. "I only ask once… now I'm telling you. Don't touch me again."

Surging to his feet, the man quickly snapped out his hand and grabbed a fist full of burgundy hair. The girl winced slightly as she was hauled forward into her tormentor's face.

Across the bar, another individual sat watching the scene unfold in silent glee. His long white trench coat and menacing appearance had discouraged any conversation on the part of anyone in his radius. He nodded and smiled at the sax player on the small stage. Events were beginning to get interesting. He was waiting to see how small play would end.

A sharp cry drew his attention back to the girl's predicament across the way. Wicked, bloody scratches had appeared across the man's face. Obviously the girl had more weapons than her captor had bargained for. "You little bitch," snarled the man. "I'm goin' to fuck ya right here and then I'm goin' to let every man here have a turn on ya. We'll see how much fight you have left in you then."

The tall man in the white coat stood at his table. He should ignore this business, but he wanted to let as many people as possible experience as much pain and suffering as possible before his master eliminated them from the face of the planet. He focused his mental power on the man holding the girl's hair.

"Back off… I never asked you for help… This one is mine…"

The man in white looked startled for a moment, but returned to his seat to watch with renewed interest as this scene played itself out. The girl had some type of mental powers and there was a deep rage burning in her soul. Perhaps she would make an excellent addition to the Gung-Ho Guns. He smiled at the man on stage and signaled him to continue playing.

Smiling into the eyes of her tormentor, the girl focused her mind. The man's hand unwound itself from her hair. "What the hell is goin' on?" He tried to slap her, but his hands refused to obey. She leaned into his body and whispered huskily in his ear, "You wished to die… I am here to give your desire." The man moaned softly as she raked her nails down his shirtfront and gently blew in his ear. She stroked him through the material of his pants.

"Yeah, doll. I want to die…" His voice held a strange monotone. His boisterous companions suddenly looked confused. "What the hell did ya do to Roy? Ya fucking bitch." They stepped forward as one to overtake her, but stopped short as if they had run into a brick wall.

The girl was oblivious to their presence as she drew her dagger from her waist. "Do you really want to die?" She asked the man again softly. Her voice was husky as if to entice a lover, but the man across the bar caught the violently suppressed rage and mentally howled with glee.

Roy nodded as she trailed the dagger's tip down the front of his shirt, neatly parting the material along the way. A thin red weal of blood oozed to the surface of his skin. The girl licked her lips in anticipation. A deeper trace of her dagger's point down his chest drew a wave of blood to the surface. She leaned forward and lapped up some of the blood as it poured down his chest. She smiled up onto his eyes. "Do you really want to die?" she asked him again. He nodded at her.

"Good…" The girl released her mental hold over the unfortunate Roy just before her dagger plunged into the center of his chest. Roy screamed and grabbed the hilt, but to no avail. Grasping the handle with both hands, the girl tugged it swiftly downward. Blood poured onto the floor as metal neatly split skin. She smiled as she felt the blade slice through internal organs. Jerking the tip free, she watched as her victim stood frozen in shock as his entrails spilled onto the floor in a bloody mass. He gaped at the floor for a moment before his eyes clouded over and his body pitched forward onto the pile and splattered gore onto nearby patrons. A saxophone continued to wail its song in the shocked stillness of the bar.

Stepping neatly over the mess, the girl made her way toward the door. "I don't think I got your name, Miss?"

"Don't fuck with me Mister. I don't take it kindly. I believe I just demonstrated that fact."

"But you see, I cannot ignore your talents. You would be a fine addition to my master's group of assassins. You have ended this little scene nicely. And I am inviting you to play a part in a much larger drama." He smiled at her invitingly.

"Not interested… I don't kill for pay. I kill because I like it."

"All the more reason, you'd be perfect for the part I have in mind."

"Fuck off…" She continued to the door.

"At least allow this humble petitioner to know your name."

The girl kept walking. As she stepped through the swinging doors, she paused a moment. "Lawren… Lawren Diaggrio."

The man in white smiled to himself as she disappeared from his sight. "Lawren. Make a note of that Midvalley. What a unique individual, to possess burgundy tresses and a penchant for blood. I think she would serve the Master perfectly, don't you?" Midvalley bowed and began another tune on his sax.

Legato Bluesummers smiled inwardly. That girl would be a fine addition to the Gung-Ho Guns. She would also be a fine addition to his bed if the Master did not want her for himself.

"We'll meet again, Lawren." He was rather shocked to find himself so intrigued with a mere female, but something about this one called to his very soul. Legato smiled cruelly as he imagined the fun he could have breaking her to his will. He looked at the mess the girl left once more before he and Midvalley disappeared from the scene. While it would have been great fun to stay and see the confused looks on the faces of the people here, he had no time for that. He had to be about the master's business.

To Be Continued…

Hello again! Blackhat coming at you with an original story based on a character submitted to me by Lauren G. Lauren developed this character and sent me the bio and facts about her with the request that if possibly I had time, I could please do a story revolving around "Lawren."

After reading through the bio a few times and playing with a possible story line, I have developed a story using Lauren G.'s original character set on Planet Gunsmoke. I rather like this character, as she is one tough cookie who doesn't take anything from anybody. For those of you who have already guessed it, this story will mostly include bloody, violent encounters and some graphic sexual depictions similar to my story titled "Ecstasy." If you haven't read that, I urge you do so now, so you will not be shocked a couple of chapters from now.

As always, R & R for me and let me know what you think.

Love & Peace,

Blackhat (^_~)


	2. Haunted by the Past

Standard Disclaimer: Trigun and its characters are not mine. Lawren belongs to another person as well. I'm just writing their story.

Burgundy and Blood: Part II

Haunted by the Past

Lawren Diaggrio stared into the flames of her small fire. Nights in the desert were chilly at best and down right cold at worst. She was thinking about the man in the flowing white coat. She was confused by her own reaction to him. Her mind told her that he had been different from the others in that place, that he was very much like her. He obviously thought as little of taking a life as she herself did. After all, how many people did you actually see who had a human skull attached to their coats?

She wondered why she had paused to tell him her name. That was so unlike anything she had ever done. The people in town she used to live in simply called her the 'Nightmare.' None who had attempted to interfere with her had lived to tell the tale. A trail of graves attested to that.

The man had been attractive. She was surprised to find herself too eager to admit that, even to herself. He aroused an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach. It made her curious as well as cautious. Who was that strange man and why was he so interested in her? More importantly, why was she so intrigued with him?

Shrugging out of her coat, she lay curled up in her bedroll and pulled it over her. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that men were creatures that were usually best left alone. But still, she thought as her eyes closed in sleep, it would have been nice to know his name in return.

"… get up you lazy slut and go find me something to eat." The command was followed by a well-placed kick. The small thin girl looked up at her mother in disbelief. "But, mother, we have no money. How am I supposed to buy food?"

A meaty hand flashed out and slapped the girl across the face. "Stupid little bitch… How many times have I told you not to call me mother?" Tears welled up in her eyes, but did not fall. She had learned early on that tears would only earn her more blows. She nodded in apology. "The food…?" she whispered softly.

"Go out into the street and beg if you have to. Steal some from the market, but if you get caught, I am not going to stick up for your sorry little ass. Perhaps you could kill some more dogs or cats to bring to me. I don't care, but you'd better hurry and find something for me to eat."

The little girl cringed at the thought of killing another dog or cat, but she had little choice. Her mother was demanding food. "What about the money you earned last night?"

The girl felt herself fly backward and land against the opposite wall with a hard thud. Her vision blurred and her ears rang for a few moments. "Ungrateful little garbage… the money I earn goes to buy my clothes so I can attract more customers." The large woman's eyes narrowed in thought. "Maybe I should parade your ass naked down the street one night. I know of a few who'd be interested in buying a young virgin."

Her eyes widened as her mother continued her tirade, "Your father, good for

nothin' scum ran off and left me pregnant with you. Since you couldn't have the decency to die at birth, you can repay me by being my servant for now. In another year, I'll find a buyer for your virginity at least. I may sell you to the brothel in the next town." The woman leered at her. "Just imagine some man thrusting himself between your thighs while he slobbers over your little tits." The woman cackled evilly as she imagined the scene.

The girl's eyes widened as she scrambled to her feet and swiftly retreated out the door with the sound of cruel laughter echoing in her ears. She could only wonder what she had ever done to make her mother hate her so much.

Lawren gasped as she sat up straight. It had been a long time since she had dreamed about her mother. She thought the haunting reminders of her past had been left far behind her. Rubbing her hands over her eyes for a moment to clear her vision, she glanced skyward. It was still several hours before dawn.

Lying back against her bedroll, she adjusted her silver coat over her body. Even with the small fire, it was still chilly at night. Why had she dreamed about her unhappy childhood again after so many years? She mulled the thought over in her mind a few moments.

That seemed like a lifetime ago when in actuality it had only been five years.

Lawren well remembered the times she had been forced to steal or beg for food to feed her mother. She remembered the times she had been forced to find and kill some of the dogs or cats that had inhabited the small town in which they lived.

Those were some of the worst memories she had. Luring those trusting animals to her side, only to swiftly grab them and plunge her sharp knife into their flesh. Seeing the sad look in their soulful eyes had made the feeling worse. They had done nothing to her. And this was how she repaid their trust.

She hated moving between the crowded buildings with the limp carcasses in her grip. Other children in town laughed and made fun of her. They pointed at her carrying the dead animals and laughed at how she was poor and had to eat dogs and cats.

She hated throwing those poor lifeless creatures on the board behind the shack she lived in and skinning them just to throw them into a stew pot or on a roasting spit. She hated watching her mother gorge herself on the food she managed to find.

When she was hungry enough to eat, she was only allowed to eat the scraps left over from one of her mother's meals. That was probably the reason she was so slim.

Most of all, she hated the sights and sounds that came from her mother's room in the small shack they had shared. The sound of her mother's high pitched giggles, a man's grunts and groans, and hearing her mother asking for more was enough to make her blood boil.

When she had been about seven years old, she had peaked into the room to see what 'fucking' was about. It must be something special the way her mother was always laughing and begging the strange men who came to their shack for something else. She opened the door a tiny crack and remembered the sight of her mother laying spread eagle on the bed, running her hands over her breasts and playing with that secret place between her legs.

A strange man had stood beside the bed and was stroking himself. A part of his body was standing stiff and straight. It was looked large and ugly to her. She listened as her mother encouraged the man to get into bed and "fuck her."

Lawren remembered the man laughing and crawling between her mother's spread thighs. Her mother had squealed with delight as the man put his thing into her.

She ran from the house disgusted by what she saw. She would never let any man do that to her.

By the time she had reached fifteen, her mother had made good on her promise to sell her virginity to the highest bidder. Lawren remembered cringing against the wall, begging her mother not to send her to the man who had purchased her. It was then that she had learned that she possessed the capability to kill.

As her mother had reached out with meaty fists to jerk her to her feet, Lawren was overcome by a quiet rage. All of the hurt, anger, and humiliation suddenly broke free in her being and poured through her. Why should she be forced to do her mother's bidding once again? Sparks flashed in her platinum eyes. She uttered two words as her mother loomed over her, "Die, bitch… "

The large woman stopped in surprise. Her eyes widened as she clutched at both sides of her head. She stumbled backwards, screaming and tearing at her hair.

Lawren looked on in horror. Had she done this thing? Her mother had slammed her head into the wall again and again, screaming hoarsely. After a few moments, blood had begun to stain the old wood as the woman fought against what ever had invaded her head. Blood began to pour from her ears and nose. Her eyes bulged as they filled with blood. Lawren shrank away from the sight.

Finally, flopping to her knees, the woman stared forward through sightless eyes. A strange gurgling noise came from her throat as a geyser of blood sprayed from her mouth and covered one side of the room. Silence reigned in the shack.

Lawren crawled to the lifeless body. All of the killing animals for her mother's food, being slapped around for no reason, surviving from scraps… it was finally over. "Hey, anybody here? I've come for the girl"

Lawren remembered the horrified look on the man's face as he entered the room. He had accused her of murder. She had slowly focused her mind on his and had driven him to kill himself. Convincing him that he had been the one who had done murder had been too easy. The idiot had put his own pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

Gore covered Lawren as she watched with quiet satisfaction as her buyer killed himself. Never again would she be subject to another's will. Her tongue darted out to lap up some of the blood and matter that covered her face. Lawren smiled at the memories. That was the night her life had vastly improved.

A chillingly polite voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hmmm. Yes, I can see that your life has indeed been filled with pain and suffering. Life on this wretched planet can indeed be a burden, moving from day to day in an endless cycle of heat and dryness. I understand your desire to cause harm to those who would interfere with your chosen path; however, would it not be endlessly better to play a larger part in the drama of life before my master destroys all humans on this planet, ourselves included?"

Lawren bolted to her feet. The man in the white coat had appeared from thin air. How has she missed his approach? She narrowed her eyes at him. The man had the nerve to smile softly and to bow before her. She had the distinct feeling he was mocking her. Who was he and more importantly, how had he found her way out here?

To Be Continued…

The plot thickens!

What interests could these two have in each other?

Stay tuned to find out more in the next chapter:

You know it by now… R&R for me!

Love and Peace,

Blackhat (^_~)


End file.
